


Sweet Mistake

by orphan_account



Series: Kinkrillaz [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Belly Rubs, Button Popping, Gen, Murdoc is a decent human being, Non-Sexual Kink, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cyborg tries eating for the first time, and she overdoes it by a bit.[Pure kinkfic at its worst. Not recommended if you're not into what's tagged.]





	

“I don’t know….. Should I be doing this?” The robotic girl asked herself. Earlier in the week, she had a passing glance at a conversation, the main thing she had gotten from it being that it was possible for her to eat without breaking. Ever since she had heard that, she’d wanted to try it.

And here she had a perfect opportunity! Now if she could just convince herself to go for it….. 

An average-sized cookie jar was on the counter, filled to the brim with chocolate-chip cookies.  They looked incredible.

“It’s not like back on Plastic Beach, where we were always low on food. And Mister Murdoc’s not gonna yell at me for something like this…” And in what may have been a lapse in judgement, she hid the jar under her arms and ran off to her room.

After making it to her room and closing the door, she sat down on the floor, the cookie jar next to her. Carefully taking the lid off, she reached her hand into the jar and pulled out a single cookie. “Now let’s see what all the fuss is about…” she muttered to herself and bit down on it. Would she regret that choice? Possibly.

“何てことだ! THESE ARE INCREDIBLE!” she exclaimed while putting two more in her mouth. “I can’t believe no one told me how good food was!” Another hand was already in the jar, this time pulling out three cookies.

The pattern went on for a bit: Cyborg gushing over how good cookies were, grabbing about two or four more from the jar, rinse and repeat. The only difference being her ignoring the growing pressure around her stomach.

The jar was halfway empty when a soft ping was heard. She swallowed the rest of the cookie and looked to see what had happened. Only now when she was finished with the cookies did she acknowledge the pain in her stomach. Absentmindedly running her hand over it, only then did she realize what that noise was.

Eating half a jar of cookies was impressive, especially for a 4′11 girl. But as it did with flesh-and-blood beings, it had its negative effects. Her stomach was beyond full, and had been overfilled to the point it looked like a beach ball. Apparently, her rather tight shirt wasn’t able to handle it, as the bottom button on it had popped off, and the rest of the shirt was about to tear too.

“Oh no….” she whispered, tugging on her hair. “I didn’t think I’d had that many cookies….” Her tummy was incredibly heavy, and it felt like she couldn’t get up. “There’s no way this could be worse…” However, it seemed like fate had it out for her, because a knock at the door came in reply.

“Cyborg? Are you okay? You locked the door, and you only do that when something’s wrong.” called a familiar voice. “Look, I’ll give you a few more seconds, because you’ve already been in there for a long time. But I do have a key to this room, so don’t think you can keep me out forever!’” The few seconds indeed passed, and the door unlocked, allowing the cyborg’s creator to come inside. Cyborg, as a reflex, sucked her stomach in, hoping to hide the effect of her binging earlier, but it was still very noticeable. A pale red blush covered her face, embarrassed by the state she was in.

“So that’s where the cookie jar went!” Murdoc noted. He glanced over at Cyborg, who seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable. He sat down with her, wondering how he could make her feel better. “Did you eat too much?” “Y-yes sir…” she muttered, covering her face with her hat. “No need to be ashamed! I do this about, hm, twice a month! Look, I have some things that’ll help a little. You want me to go get them?” She quietly nodded, still not 100% sure if he wasn’t going to yell at her.

Moments later, Murdoc came back with a small cup and a white sweater. She recognized the sweater from her time on Plastic Beach. Murdoc would wear it a lot, even when it was scorching. He sat the cup down and handed the sweater to Cyborg. “put it on. It’ll be much more comfortable than what you have on now. And don’t worry;” he chirped as he covered his eyes, “I won’t peek until you’re ready!”

And for once in his life, he stayed true to his word. When Cyborg said he could look, he handed her the cup he had placed on the floor. “Here you go. It’ll help the pain stop.” She carefully took the cup from his hands and started drinking. The sweater did help a lot, and even though it was a little big, it was still comfy. It gave her stomach enough room, so that was fine with her. Plus, it didn’t run the risk of half the buttons popping off if she breathed, so that was another plus.

“I’ve got something else for ya if ya don’t mind!” Cyborg put down the cup, willing to try something else to get rid of her pain. “Okay. Just promise me that if I say stop, you’ll stop.” He carefully placed a hand on her stomach, and started rubbing in circles.

Cyborg’s face turned a dark red and tried to cover her face with her hat. “D-don’t stop…”  Murdoc chuckled, keeping his hand on her stomach. “I thought I made you not be able to feel sensitivity.” 

“Do you want me to put a movie on?” Cyborg nodded shyly, worried she might say something she’d regret. “I think “The Host” is on Netflix. Wanna watch that?” She nodded again, picking her cup back up and taking another drink. 

Grabbing the remote from the side table, Murdoc turned the T.V. on, flipping through Netflix, until The Host was selected and started playing. “You’ve never seen this one before, right?” The robot shook her head, yet she was eager to see it for the first time. “Alright, this should be fun!” Glancing over at Cyborg, he placed his hand back on her stomach and started rubbing again.

Cyborg grinned, seeing the length of the movie was around 2 hours. This was going to be a good time.


End file.
